Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch, a system for power management, and a method for power management.
Description of Related Art
With the improvement of technology and the changing of times, wireless Internet has already become an indispensable part of people's lives. In order for users to more conveniently use the wireless network, many public places, schools and business organizations all offer wireless access points for use by the users. To satisfy users' demands of using wireless network service anytime and anywhere, the arrangement of wireless access points is becoming increasingly dense.
When wireless access points are being increasingly densely deployed, although users can conveniently access the Internet, at certain times, unnecessary electric power consumption may also result. For example, during off-peak hours (for example, non-working hours), since there are less users requiring to be served, many wireless access points are idle, such that most of the wireless access points are under light load conditions, causing excess electric power consumption. Therefore, how to develop a method for wireless access points to reduce excess power consumption at certain times is one of the topics of interest to those skilled in the art.